The Journey To Become Stronger
by DreamAngel349
Summary: When Kagome finds out the real truth of who she is after Inuyasha betrays her. This is the story of her journey of becoming a priestess who could be stronger then Midoriko. In her travels she falls in love with. . . . I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters!
**Hey everyone hope your day is going great.**

 **I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

What a beautiful day, the sky is clear and it's the right temperature plus there is a nice breeze. Oh I'm sorry my name is Kagome Higurashi I am 18 years old, I have jet-black hair with blue eyes. I traveled back 500 years to the Feudal Era where I met Inuyasha who is a half demon to be exact he is a Inu Hanyō. I travel with a monk named Miroku who is lecherous at times, and then there is Sango and her demon cat Kirara who are from a village of demon slayers. Sango's weapons are Hiraikotsu, sword and Poison. Then there is Shippo who is my adopted son; he is a Kitsune aka fox demon. But enough of the group I bet you is wondering what I am doing sitting next to the bone eaters well? Well I was waiting for Inuyasha but once again he is late, I want to wait a couple more minutes just in case he lost track of time. I little breeze blew threw my hair like the wind was try to comfort me. I know it sounds weird but sometimes when I am sad I always feel better after the wind comes threw. Almost as if the wind was trying to take away my pain like a person would do. I looked in the direction of the village just to see that there is no sign of Inuyasha, coming to the idea that he wasn't coming I picked up my yellow bag and started making my way towards Kaede's village. As I walked through the forest I thought I heard a noise not thinking anything of it I continued on my way but then I heard it again but so much clearer. It sounded like Inuyasha I knew better then to go look for the person behind the voice. When I came upon the people it was Inuyasha with none other then Kikyo and what they are doing was unbelievable they were making out with their shirts off. I couldn't believe it why would he do this I wanted to hide in a hole and just stay there for the rest of my life. I slowly make my way back hoping that I wont be sensed when I felt that I was far enough back I turned and ran. The branches were cutting my clothes up and cutting my skin too, when I finally was able to get out of the forest I notice that I was at a beautiful lake. The surface was so calm that the sky was reflecting onto it like the lake was the sky too. I set my pack down not knowing what to do next I sat down next to it and started to cry but then I heard a soft voice coming from the water. When I looked up I saw a beautiful woman standing on the surface of the lake. She had beautiful long black hair like the night sky with some specks of sliver in it, it almost looked like the night sky and had a long blue dress that flowed like the river but what really caught my eye was that she had black wings and the tips were white. They were so big that the bottom of the wings was touching the lake. The lady walked towards me with so much grace that it seems that she was like she was the wind. Once she was in front of me she kneeled to my eye level. "Kagome you don't need to cry for Inuyasha. He doesn't know of the beauty that is in front of him. Please don't cry." I look up at her and giving her a smile as I dry my eyes. "Please tell me what is your name?" I ask the lady. "My name is Chrysanthe Fireheart and I am an angel. But I think you all ready knew that." She said with a smile. I gave her a big smile then asked, "How do you know about me and Inuyasha?" "Because the elements told me. Like this morning next to the well the breeze was I, and we you saw Inuyasha the trees told me. You see Kagome I am a special but please do be afraid of what I am going to tell you next. Truthfully my title is angel of darkness or the guardian of death." I look at Chrysanthe with awe. "I am not a afraid but please tell me why are you so interested in me?" The next thing she said turn my world up side down, " Because you are the reincarnation of Midoriko, not Kikyo."

Well I hope you like it and please don't forget to review.


End file.
